pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Enid Blyton
Enid Blyton ( London , August 11 1897 - there, November 28 1968 ) was a British writer of children's books . In the Netherlands she is best known for the book series The Five (The Famous Five) and Noddy. Biography Blyton was born in East Dulwich , South London, the daughter of Thomas Carey Blyton and Mary Theresa Harrison. She had two younger brothers. She could get along better with her father than with her mother.From 1907 to 1915 she went to the "St. Christopher's School for girls' in Beckenham in South - East London. Her father wanted her to become a pianist. In 1910, her parents divorced. At that time she began to write, possible to withdraw into a fantasy world. Together with her friends Mirabel Davis and Mary Attenborough, she founded a magazine called DAB, the initials of their surnames. On her 19th she was learning to be a teacher. She then taught for two years and then lived for four years as governess to the family Surbiton in South London. In 1922 the poetry collection Child Whispers came out.''In 1924 she gave up her job. In August 1924 Blyton married Hugh Pollock (her editor at the publishing house Newnes). In 1926 they moved to Elfin Cottage (House elves) in Beckenham . They earned in 1926 already 1,200 pounds (about € 75,000 in 2007 currency). She has published in many other ''Teacher's World. In an interview she said that she would continue to write as long as there was a child that pleasure polite to her work. Later they moved to "Old Thatch 'in Bourne End (Buckinghamshire) . There, she wrote more her own weekly "Sunny Stories. In 1931 she got her first daughter Gillian and in 1935 her second daughter Imogen. In 1938 she bought 'Green Hedges, a house in Beaconsfield , 40 km west of London. Here she lived until her death. According to her daughter Imogen she was not really a "mother." The daughters were then quickly sent to a boarding school. Her marriage ran into the war on the cliffs. In October 1943 she married the surgeon Kenneth Darrell Waters. During the period of her life 'Green Hedges' she wrote her "large series." She was also very busy with writing and answering letters. In 1960, Blyton was the first symptoms of Alzheimer's disease . In 1967, her husband died, she herself a year later. Her work includes book series with recurring characters for different age groups. The books are imaginative, but usually without magic. The books are popular in England and Australia , but have also been translated into 41 languages. Literary Criticism Enid Blyton has an oeuvre of about 600 titles. She has also written many magazines. It has been told that she sometimes wrote 10,000 words per day, this has been suggested that they must have had help from other writers, but these were never found. In an interview she explained her method of working: an adventure of The Five was in 4 days on paper. Key words in her books are "secret" and "adventure". There are common tunnels and secret rooms for. The main characters are often prepubescent children. The role of the adult is very limited. Enid Blyton was one of the forerunners in this "adult-free 'genre literature. Although she is very popular and was among children, parents, teachers and librarians often opposed her books because they poor literary quality would be. Another objection is content. Since its first publication, the insights concerning gender differences, class differences and racial differences radically amended and that in the books of Enid Blyton sometimes toe-curling clear. In the book "The Five" gypsies for instance usually villains. In 2002, among others of the Five made a retranslation, which imperialistic, sexist, racist and snobbish draw were eliminated. About which approach different views. The translator of the new release works under the pseudonym JH Giver. The new version is based on the English original. Series overview * The mad twins * Pitty * The biggest rascal * Circus series * Noddy * Mini Mouse * Stories books * The Five * Adventure Series * Secret Island series * The adventurous four * Robert Jan (also known as Barney) * The 'Big 7' * Machiel and Inge (also known as Mike and Nora ) * The five detectives * Club 8 * club 7 * Category:British writer Category:British children's author Category:1897 births Category:1968 deaths